Angels
by Sinister Spiders
Summary: When Harry is seventeen he realises that all of his worst dreams have come true. He is left to destroy the final horcrux and battle with Voldemort. But, when it comes time to act, will he have the courage?
1. Angels

ANGELS

Sinister Spiders

_Ginny sat in the Gryffindor common room, drowning in her memories. There were some things that she would never forget, never be able to escape from. Her mind drifted back to her first year at Hogwarts, her worst year…_

* * *

The air she was breathing was cold and crisp, her eyes fluttered open, afraid to take in her surroundings. With a deep, scared breath she prepared for the worst. The room she was in was cavernous, spreading past her line of sight into a formidable darkness. It was dark, and smelt as though it was part of a sewer system. Droplets of water fell around her periodically, and as she looked more carefully at her surroundings she noticed larger pools of water. Where was she? And more importantly, how did she get there?

A cold and hollow laugh echoed through the room, rebounding of the harsh stonewalls and piercing her heart. In the distance she saw a figure walking towards her.

"It is nice to finally see you _pet_." The voice drawled. Her mind flickered and she realized that name. She tried to talk but couldn't find the words. "There is no need to talk, I know what you are thinking."

* * *

**Ginny sat in her room at the Burrow and unpacked what she had bought from Diagon Alley. Excitement rushed through her veins as she took her wand out of the box. Her very own wand. She was finally old enough to go to Hogwarts, to learn the art of magic. She placed the wand carefully on her lap and took some books out of her bag. She flipped through her transfiguration book and stopped in shock as a small and old fashioned book fell from it's pages. She looked at it carefully and opened it. The pages appeared blank, but the book seemed to be in good condition. **

**Ginny remembered that she had completed her last journal a week ago and was desperate to write about her day at Diagon Alley. She rummaged through her bags to find a brand new quill and ink pot and begun to write.**

**As she introduced herself to her new diary, it introduced itself in return. It identified itself as Tom Marvolo Riddle. Ginny frowned and looked through the book thoroughly, her father's words ringing through her mind.**

**"Never trust something if you can not see where it keeps it's mind." She bit her lip.**

"**I'm glad to have a friend," the diary wrote, Ginny smiled "If only I could smile, I am sure it would match the enthusiasm of your own, I only wish it could match your beauty."**

**How bad could a diary be? What is the worst it could do?**

* * *

_Sparkling angel I believed_

_You were my saviour in my time of need._

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear._

_I see the angels,_

_I'll lead them to your door._

_There's no escape now,_

_No mercy no more._

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile you tore me apart._

* * *

Ginny cursed into the darkness. For the past few months it seemed as though she was only a spectator, watching her own life go by, helpless to stop it. As the weeks flew by she began to feel less and less like herself. She was week, tired; she had felt as if her soul had been split apart, half replaced by the diary she came to love. She felt as though she had found a kindred soul in that diary and was, in some ways, happy to know that she carried it around with her every day.

"You were bewitched by me. As I was by you." The figure came closer to her, and she managed to see a Hogwarts uniform. Fear coursed through her body. Who was he? "You know who I am Ginny." He said softly "You poured your heart out to me, and I to you. You told me all of your dreams, and I promised that one day they would come true." He hissed, he stepped into the light and she could see him properly now. She gasped, he was amazing. He was tall and well built, his jest black hair and piercing eyes took her breath away. He stepped close to her and she was frozen, transfixed by the person in front of her. He crouched down in front of her long, skinny, fingers wrapping around her arms. He pulled her close to his and put his lips on hers.

* * *

**"You know Tom, I wish that you were real. I am sure you would pay attention to me." Ginny wrote as she sat in the common room, words appeared on the page of her journal.**

"**I wish I was real too Ginevra. As long as you keep me in you heart, I promise you that one day I will be." It wrote, Ginny smiled.**

"**I really don't think that Harry likes me. Do you want to know what else I think?" She wrote.**

"**What else do you think, pet?"**

"**I think that if you were here, I would want to be with you." She blushed.**

**"You should forget about Harry, he is not worthy of your affection. When I have a body, I will find you. I will care for you." Ginny thought of the possibility, next to Tom, Harry seemed cold, uncaring. She had no idea how this journal of hers got it's personality, but she wished with all of her heart that it was real.**

* * *

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they would turn into real._

_You broke the promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

* * *

Tom pulled away from Ginny and cupped her face carefully, her breathing was uneven and her face flushed with embarrassment.

"What is wrong Ginny?" He asked "You always wished for me to be real." She looked away from him.

"You were a journal." She whispered "An item to confide in. I had no idea that you were- are – real. I… I don't know what to say." She muttered, he laughed cruelly.

"I am sorry to tell you pet, but this world is one of give and take." She sneered at her and panic once again ran through her body.

"Give and take?" She asked, the handsome boy in front of her nodded slowly.

"You gave me your soul, and I took it. Now I will give you my soul, and all I ask in return is that you accept it." He explained caressing her face. She shuddered.

"Tom… I don't understand." She whispered he laughed maliciously.

"Oh Ginny, you will." He said catching her eyes with his own. She tried to scream, instead she was taken over by excruciating pain. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell against the hard stone floor.

* * *

**Ginny looked down at her bloody hands. For a while, she felt as though she was separate from her body. She watched herself wander down to Hagrid's hut and snatch a chicken from his pen. She shuddered as she watched her hands wrap around it's neck and twist it mercilessly. What was she doing? She cut the bird's throat. She read the writing as she wrote it.**

**"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir beware."**

**Seeing Mrs. Norris she petrified the cat, not sure if she even knew how. When she floated back into her body she panicked. She turned and ran for her dormitory. She cried, willing the blood away.**

**After she had scrubbed the vile red liquid from her hand she sat down on her bed and took out the diary.**

**"What is wrong pet?" Came Tom's words, Ginny sniffed.**

**"I don't know what is wrong with me Tom." She wrote, after a few moments the spidery writing she had come to love appeared on the page.**

**"Don't worry Ginny, you can pour your heart out to me. Tell me everything, bare your soul." Ginny smiled, happy to have someone to confide in.**

**

* * *

**

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_

_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me._

_Fallen angel, tell me why? _

_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

_I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now_

_No mercy no more_

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

* * *

Ginny drifted in and out of consciousness, vaguely aware of the cold stone floor she was lying on, and the light that was being issued from the wand that Tom had taken from her.

After what seemed like an eternity, Tom lowered her wand and she gathered up the energy to speak.

"Why?" she asked, he cackled.

"Why Weasley? Why do you think? You were perfect. Trusting. You were willing to open you heart to me, it is the way you were brought up. You were taught to be accepting, open. You parents taught you well. You were all too eager to pour your soul into the pages of my diary." A drop of water landed on her cheek, she shivered, it was cold.

"What are you going to do?" She spluttered, coughing.

"Haven't you figured it out yet girl? I am Lord Voldemort. Thanks to you I am now able to live through my diary, and you. I gave you part of my soul in return for your life, your energy. You help me to live, you aided me in reviving myself." He took her hand. "Unlike you, I wasn't taught to love, to trust. I was abandoned by my only family, left to rot in an orphanage with the scum of the earth. Then I discovered magic. I realized that I could have whatever I wanted. I could live forever, I could make the people who hurt me pay for what they did." Ginny heard yelled from far down the corridor, the voice had a familiar ring to it. She tried to call out for help but was silenced as Tom used her own wand to render her unconscious.

* * *

**Ginny looked at the diary and read what Tom wrote. He told her of his mother and father, the orphanage where he lived, and the torture he endured there. She felt sorry for him and wished that she could help in some way.**

**"I wish that you were part of my family." She wrote to him "Then you would have received the love you deserved. We would have cared for you." His response came almost immediately.**

**"It seems as though I have grown up with you Ginny. You have told me everything, shared yourself with me. I feel like I am part of you." Ginny smiled sadly, wondering how one person could deal with such a sad life.**

* * *

_This world may have failed you,_

_It doest give you reason why._

_You could have chosen a different path in life._

* * *

Ginny awoke to see her family sitting around her, Harry by her side. She looked around frantically. She was free. Tom was gone.

"Hello Ginny dear." Her mother said rubbing her arm.

"What happened?" She asked, her mother went to say something but her father interrupted her.

"You were taken into the Chamber of Secrets dear. You are safe now, Harry saved you." Her father said, but before she could respond she saw Dumbledore join the crowd around her bed.

"May I have a word with you Ginny? Alone?" He asked, Ginny nodded and her family stood up and walked away from her bed, the headmaster drew the curtain around her bed and sat in the chair beside her.

"You had a run in with Lord Voldemort." He said, Ginny nodded sadly. Cursing herself for her stupidity. "Tell me Miss Weasley, did you give your heart to him?"

* * *

**"Would you consider yourself my friend?" Ginny asked Tom.**

**"If you would like me to be." He replied, she smiled.**

**"You know me better than anyone. You have been there for me when I have needed you." She wrote, she hesitated, and then continued. "I wish there was some way I could repay you." She waited five minutes before a reply was scrawled.**

**"Just open your soul to me."**

* * *

_Ginny was brought back to reality as she felt a tapping on her shoulder. The warmth of the common room fire replaced the coldness of her memories. She turned around to see Harry Potter standing in front of her. He was much different from how he was in her first year. He was taller, more handsome, and most importantly – he was hers._

"_Ginny. Have given some thought to what we talked about?" He asked softly, she could tell he was scared. She looked into his eye before speaking with a confidence she did not know she had._

"_I gave him my soul," She told him, he looked away "And he gave me his." Harry turned back to her and looked at her in despair._

_The smile when you tore me apart._

"_I am a horcrux." She stated. A lone tear rolled down her cheek._

* * *

A/N: Hello there, Sinister Spiders here. Thank you for reading this. The lyrics in _italics_ in this story are from a song called 'Angels' by the amazing band Within Temptation. It is one of the most powerful songs I have ever heard, and when I listen to it all I can think about is a person betrayed by someone they trusted.

So, thankyou for reading this, it is deeply appreciated. If you want, you can leave comments and feedback.

Thanks.


	2. Pale

Pale

_Sinister Spiders_

Harry stood at the large oak doors of Hogwarts, war and destruction all around him. There were dead bodies strew liberally over the floor, and hundreds of wizards dueling, hoping to see an end to the war. Ginny placed her hand in his and he turned to face her.

"I am ready." She whispered, voice strong and unfaltering. He blinked back the tears as she handed him her wand.

"Ginny, I can't do this." He hissed, squeezing her hand. He refused to do it.

"Harry, please. We have no choice." She said, a smile spreading across her face. Damn you, Harry thought, how can you smile?

"Ginny. We can't do this. I love you." Harry told her, he pulled her into a hug, she looked up into his eyes. The sound of fighting blasting through their ears, the smell of death wafting into their noses.

"I love you too." She whispered before she kissed him softly. "I wont let any more people die Harry. I want to be the last." Harry shook his head.

* * *

**Harry walked down the staircase and into the Gryffindor common room. He saw Ginny sitting by the fire, looking as though she was drowning in her memories. He walked over to her slowly. Dreading the conversation he knew they had to have.**

**"Ginny. Have given some thought to what we talked about?" He asked softly, she could tell he was scared. She looked into his eye before speaking with a confidence she did not know she had.**

**"I gave him my soul," She told him, he looked away "And he gave me his." Harry turned back to her and looked at her in despair.**

"**I am a horcrux." She stated. A lone tear rolled down her cheek. Harry's heart shattered, he sat down on the lounge and put his head in his hand, knowing what he had to do.**

* * *

"Ginny, I cannot do this to you. You have done nothing wrong." Harry whispered furiously, Ginny shook her head slowly.

"This is the only way Harry." She told him, pressing his wand into his hand firmly. He shook his head.

"No." He said defiantly, glaring at his girlfriend.

"We will meet again." She told him, caressing his face. He looked at her, tears escaping his eyes. "Please Harry, do it." Ginny looked up into his eyes and he took a step away from her slowly, unwilling to fulfill her request. He raised his wand.

"I am sorry Ginny." He whispered, she smiled bravely. "Avada Kedavra." He said, a green stream of light shot out of his wand and coursed through Ginny's body. A split second later she fell to the floor, lifeless. Harry fell to the ground and wrapped his arms around her body. Just as he realized that he would never hear her voice again, he heard cold cruel laughter from behind him. He stood up and turned around slowly, hate blazing through his eyes.

* * *

_The world seems not the same,_

_Though I know nothing has changed._

_It's all my state of mind._

_I can't leave it all behind._

_I have to stand up to be stronger._

* * *

Harry turned, coming face to face with Voldemort. The snake-like fiend laughing cruelly. Harry Glared at him with all of the hatred he had ever known in his life. His mind flashed over the image of Ginny falling to the ground, dead from a spell he cast on her. He fought back tears as he remembered all of the good times they had together, the love that they shared. Harry knew that no one that he loved would escape from this battle unscathed. No one.

"Harry Potter." Voldemort hissed, Harry's raged continued to boil ferociously. "So, this is where it shall end. Standing on the threshold of Hogwarts, with all the people you ever loved dead. Your poor girlfriend slain by your very own hand. Tell me Harry, how does it feel to be a murderer?" Voldemort said, Harry tried to focus, but all he could think about was Ginny lying dead behind him and his broken heart aching for release.

"You should know." Harry said, Voldemort laughed again.

"You didn't have to kill Ginny you know." He said, Harry turned away from him, his new felt loneliness too overwhelming.

"What else could I have done?" Harry growled.

"You could of let her live, and sacrificed yourself." He said, now it was Harry's turn to laugh.

"You are ill-advised Voldemort. I know that your soul plagued her body. She was a horcrux. She did not want any more people to die on her account." The words stung Harry's heart as they left his mouth. It was too much pain for him to bear. He was almost too preoccupied with his memories to talk, even to breath.

"Yet I am still here." Voldemort yelled.

"You are weak." Harry told him, Voldemort raised his scar-like eyebrows.

* * *

**"Ginny, there is no way that I am going to kill you." Harry said, tone final, Ginny held his hand and looked into his eyes.**

**"There is no other way. Harry, you have spent a year trying to find the final horcrux, and here I am. Please, there are innocent people dying because I am alive." She whispered, a tear rolling down her smooth cheek. She hugged him.**

**"But I love you." He whispered, Ginny looked up at him.**

**"I know Harry, I love you too. But there are some things that just have to happen."**

**"You are all I have left." Harry whispered, the loneliness seeped into his skin. He knew she had to die, but he did not want her to. He wished that he could spare her life, he did not care who was sacrificed by her being alive, he wanted her.**

**"Harry. If you don't do it I will." She told him, his inside turned to stone, all emotions fled his body for a few short moments.**

**"Fine." He said, voice even "but I wont do it until it is absolutely necessary."**

* * *

_I have to break free _

_From the thoughts in my mind._

_Use the time that I have,_

_I can't say goodbye have to make it right._

_Have to fight, cause I know_

_In the end it's worthwhile,_

_That the pain I feel slowly fades away._

_It will be alright_

* * *

Harry looked at Voldemort. He was weak, it was plain to the eye. Harry wondered whether his seventeen years of life amounted to this. Was that what he was created for? Is this his destiny. Did someone plan for everyone he ever cared for to be sacrificed for a so-called 'greater good'? The faces of his loved ones flashed through his mind, his father, his mother, Sirius, Dumbledore, Ron, Molly Weasley and then Ginny. Why did so many innocent people have to die? Why did he have to outlive them all?

* * *

**Harry and Ginny sat in the lounge room of Grimmauld place on the lounge, Harry's arms around her as she laid against his chest. He kissed her forehead gently.**

"**I am nothing without you." He told her, she smiled and shook her head.**

"**Nonsense Harry. You will find someone to love, you will have a family and you will die old and in your sleep. Once this war is over you will have everything you have ever dreamed about." She told him, he kissed her again.**

"**I don't want someone else Ginny. I want you. I need you." Ginny smiled.**

"**You cant have me Harry, I am sorry. I was stupid to open that diary, I should have known better." She said somewhat sadly, Harry grew angry.**

"**You were eleven Ginny! Eleven! How were you to know? I will kill Voldemort Ginny, I will make him pay for what he did to you." Harry growled.**

"**When the time comes Harry, I want you to forget about me. I want you to think only of Lord Voldemort dying, by your hand. You will need all of the concentration you can muster at the final battle." She whispered, nuzzling her head into his chest for comfort.**

* * *

_I know, I should realize _

_Time is precious, it is worthwhile._

_Despite how I feel inside,_

_Have to trust it will be alright_

_Have to stand up to be stronger._

* * *

Harry held his wand up to Voldemort, who mirrored his actions. He had to stop thinking about Ginny. He had to use the time he had, he had to end this war. His eyes locked with Voldemort and a voice slithered through his mind.

"I will kill you just like I killed everybody you ever loved." Harry took a deep breath.

"I look forward to it." Harry yelled before he let spells fly from his wand tip. "Avada Kedavra" He yelled, for the second time in one night the foul green stream stop from his wand.

"Orianis" Voldemort shouted, a vast orange shimmer appeared infront of him and deflected the curse, it redirected to the nearest person, killing them innocently. Harry tried to ignore the pain he felt tearing at his heart, another innocent person killed at his expense.

"You were never loved Tom." Harry yelled, Voldemort glared at him with eyes of acid. "That is why you took advantage of Ginny. You want to take what is good in this world and destroy it. I wont let you do it." He said, a yellow orb flew out of Voldemort's wand and hit Harry in the side, a large chunk of his skin was ripped off, blood spilling freely, he fell to his knees. He had to pay attention, forget about everything.

"As you were saying Potter?" Voldemort laughed, Harry took a breath in and cleared his mind, Harry struggled to his feet, another yellow orb hit him, this time in the shoulder, Voldemort cackled maniacally. Harry cleared his mind again. "Stay where you are and die with dignity." Voldemort commanded, Harry looked up into his cruel eyes and Voldemort raised his wand for the final times.

"Avada Kedavra." The words seemed slow to Harry's ears, they slurred out, letters joining with other letter, it was nigh impossible to understand. Harry blinked as a jet of green headed for him slowly, he raised his own wand.

"Missilict Refunction." He breathed, barely able to talk from loss of blood. Voldemort laughed when nothing happy, but it was Harry who would have the last laugh.

* * *

"**When I die will you be waiting for me?" Harry asked.**

"**I would wait an eternity for you." Ginny replied.**

* * *

When Voldemort's curse reached where Harry's wand had been it stopped dead in its track and hovered for a moment before pelting back towards Voldemort, in a blink of an eye the serpentine man fell to the ground, a vast green light erupting from his body. The people on the lawn of a decrepit Hogwarts stopped as the light reached for the heaven. There was a loud yell and then there was no more. Harry fell back to the ground, head on the cold stone step. A searing pain ran through his body and his eyes shut, his scar burnt with the heat of a thousand suns. His breath became slow and ragged, time passed slowly as he waited, wishing for the end to come.

Harry tried desperately to open his eyes a tiny bit. In front him he saw the face of the woman he loved, her blazing red hair transparent, her eyes deep and filled with love, she reached a hand out to him and through his pain he raised his own and clasped it.

* * *

_Oh, this night is too long_

_I have no strength to go on._

_No more pain, I am floating away._

_Through the mist I see the face_

_Of an angel, who calls my name. _

_I remember you're the reason I have to stay._

* * *

A/N: The lyrics in this chapter are from the touching song "Pale" by Within Temptation. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and that I did justice to the last moments of Harry's life.

Oh, and just a random note, this story was going to be a one-shot, but I figured that I could use this song to conclude the story… There isn't anything else I can do with it now, but the whole idea that Ginny is a horcrux really goes along with my theories about the next Harry Potter book!

Thanks for the reviews!

Peace,

Sinister Spiders


End file.
